


师兄，我叛离师门是为了你啊！！

by xiaofengcanyue_scc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 楚留香手游 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofengcanyue_scc/pseuds/xiaofengcanyue_scc
Summary: 一个表面武华实际芯子是双华的车叛离师门的华山师弟去了武当成为武当的弟子x一气之下去把师弟抓回来的华山师兄年上我也不知道算双华还是武华。。。都打不会踩雷吧？





	师兄，我叛离师门是为了你啊！！

又是一日纷扬落雪，马蹄嘚嘚飞奔溅起山门口堆积的雪水，坠落山崖。

与华山雪山不同的是，武当常年烟雾缭绕，钟声长鸣，仿佛除了钟声便再没了其他声音。

于是马儿飞驰入山的声音便异常清晰。

“小棠道长！”

马儿还未停下，华山便遥遥喊了出来，嘹亮的声音回荡在殿外，萧居棠放下手中的纸笔，便见风尘仆仆而来的华山衣带飘飞间窜到了他的桌前。

“我师弟呢？”

“你师弟？”

萧居棠不明所以，纳闷道，“就你之前跟我取经要追的那个师弟？”

“就是他！呸追什么追那是多久前的了？人家有对象了！”华山骂道，“出一趟远门这小兔崽子竟然叛出师门要来武当？把他给我揪出来，我……我替掌门打死他！”

“哦——”萧居棠若有所思道，“几天前确实来了个新弟子，进门就问怎么变成小孩子，现在应该在去金陵求药的路上了。”

“变小孩子？”华山一愣，“他发什么神经？”

萧居棠耸耸肩，“这我就不知道了，大概小孩子更容易勾搭小姐姐？”

眼见华山的面色越来越黑，萧居棠生怕他一个快雪时晴把自己的卧房拆了，慌忙道，“江湖上门派更迭，换门派的人数不胜数，大多也就为了体验一把又都回去了，你师弟无缘无故的，不会常驻武当的。”

“都去买移形丹了还特么不常驻？难不成他还要把那玩意剁了转性去云梦？！”

“淡定，淡定。”萧居棠气闲神定地将桌案一拽，躲过了华山一拳，为华山派的账单又省下一笔桌子的前，“红袖姐姐最近一直在三生树前忙活花签的事情，你师弟应该会在那儿……”

他还没说完，华山就一阵风似的没了。

“……等你……唉——”

萧居棠叹了口气，“怎么就这么冲动呢，师弟，我只能帮你到这儿了，剩下的看你能力了。”

“小棠师兄——”忽然有武当师弟跑来，“那个华山的抢了你的马跑了！”

“什么？”萧居棠跳到马棚处，“那是宁宁最喜欢的一匹啊啊啊啊啊！！记账！！给我往华山账单上狠狠记一笔！！！”

金陵城自是热闹纷繁，亦是各路少侠初入江湖的必经之地，华山轻车熟路地往城角的三生树狂奔而去，人山人海间，却没能找到那熟悉的身影。

李红袖还在忙着分类花签，华山等了一会儿，有些无聊，便抽了一支。

嗯？莲花？

“香远益清，卷舒开合任天真。”

华山向来不太关注这些东西，忽然看到这上面带着香气的文字，忽然想起多年以前自家师弟攀上高岩摘下一朵雪莲，献宝似的搁在自己眼前，却被自己凶了一顿，把那雪莲砸成泥涂在了小师弟的各处伤口上。

——所以那小子到底受了什么刺激要冒着被全门派追杀的危险叛离师门？

他百思不得其解，拿剑柄挠了挠头，靠在了树身上，缓解一下连日奔波的疲劳，忽然一抬头看见熟悉的人形，穿着道袍背着剑匣戴着道冠，俨然一副正人君子的形象。

忽然的相遇与那平时跟他撒娇要抱抱的的小师弟完全不一样的气质形象让华山一愣神，武当便看了过来。

“今日有缘与君同占石榴签，愿邀君同游花朝，不知可否”

“你搞什么鬼？”

武当一把将他拔剑的手推了回去，颇有些尴尬地对百忙之中看过来的李红袖笑道，“没事没事。”

转而他在华山耳旁悄声道，“这儿人多，一会儿再和师兄说。”

二人随着花签谜题的指引来到人烟稀少的乌衣巷，燃了烟花后，华山迫不及待地问道，“到底怎么了？”

“没什么，就忽然不想在华山呆着了，想出来转转。”

“我听说前段时间你和一个云梦在交往，因为她？”

武当沉默地看着他，华山以为自己猜对了，颇有些疲累地揉揉眉间，坐到了半废弃的屋前长廊上，道，“就因为她喜欢武当的超然？至于吗你……”

“师兄知道我和别人在交往？”

武当眉头一挑，他这语气颇有些奇怪，不知是在强调“知道”还是“交往”，那明明一身道袍的人此刻却再也藏不住原本属于剑客的热血，一拳打在华山身旁的柱子上，吓了华山一跳，只听武当在他头顶道，“师兄知道也不问我？”

“我为什么要问你？”华山莫名其妙道。

他确实想问来着，但他怎么问？

“师兄你不爱我了……”

“……！？”

华山一阵恶寒从心底升起，鸡皮疙瘩哗哗的，“你你你好好说话，还以为自己跟小时候似的吗？”

武当未经同意直接抱了上去。

“滚啊！”华山抬眼瞪过去，到底是自因为己从小看着长大的师弟，没舍得踹过去。

“我听小棠师兄说，师兄喜欢我？”

“！？！？”

华山猝不及防被这句话炸懵了，忽然像被烫到了一样，猛然推开武当就要逃，武当眼疾手快一把拽住还没来得及溜走的衣带，将华山重新按到墙上。

“小棠师兄还是个孩子你别听他瞎说啊！”华山忽然慌了神。

“小棠师兄还说你从他那儿顺走了不少小玩意。”

“我呸那是他自己八卦硬塞给我的让我用你身上！”华山反驳出实情，却忽然反应过来自己这就是变相承认了上一个问题，当下禁了声。

武当轻笑出生，热气喷薄在华山面上，附身压了下来，在他耳边道，“要不是小棠师兄告诉我，我今天不但叛出师门，还返老还童了。”

“这……这两件事有什么关系？”

热气打在墙壁上溜进脖子间，高领之下的脖颈颤巍巍地染上些许红，华山逃避似的叉开话题，不曾想这个问题整合武当的心意。

“师兄你经常去找小棠道长，搞得我以为你喜欢那种少年臭道士。”

“我特么像是那种有特殊癖好的人吗？”

“你房间里那堆奇怪的东西想让人不误会都难吧！”

“卧槽那是萧居棠那死孩子非得给我的……”华山忽然反应过来，“不对，我藏那么隐蔽你什么时候翻的我房间？！”

“作为一个合格的师弟，为师兄整理房间不是应当的吗？”

“我……卧槽你干嘛！！”

武当的手顺着宽松的外袍滑进贴身的里衣，隔着布料揉上后腰间软肉，瞬间将华山点炸了。

“师兄觉得我在干嘛？”

话音未落，忽然有玄铁之音嗡鸣在耳畔，武当抬眼看去，只见华山手中震岳剑出鞘些许，架在他脖子上。

说起来，这把剑，不知指导了他多少次，多少次抵上他的命门，却只是点到为止，从来没有这般近距离感受过那如华山风雪般的寒气。

“手给我拿出去！”

华山不知为何红了眼眶，拿剑的手都在微微颤抖。

武当不解地望着他，华山咬牙道，“你可是个有对象的人！”

闻言，这个前华山弟子现武当弟子狭长的凤眸一暗，委屈巴巴地喊了一声：

“师兄——”

那声音软糯无助，颇像一只无家可归的流浪狗可怜兮兮的呜咽。

华山手一抖，震岳剑脱手，砸在地上发出一声剧烈的“咣当”声，在幽深的巷子里格外嘹亮。

巨响之后，便是一片诡异的寂静，偶尔遗漏出一两声微不可闻的吮吸声与不稳的气音。

被那撒娇的少年音恍惚了那么一下，华山的双手便被制住抵在了头上，他死咬着牙，分毫不让嘴里作乱的湿滑之物，任他湿润着自己的唇齿，眼中是满满的警告——

——与纠结。

武当下手狠捏了一把后腰那块软肉——那是小时候与师兄玩闹时无意发现的弱点，果不其然华山张口惊呼一声，给了武当可乘之机，当下闯了进去，顺便带进去了什么东西。

唇齿交融的瞬间，华山惊愕地瞪大了双眼，口中作乱的舌头霸道又蛮横，华山好不容易稳住心神，狠下心一口咬了下去。

猛然地吃痛令武当猝不及防，手也松了嘴也松了，空中牵连起一条银丝，夹杂着血珠，在夕阳之下闪着暧昧的光泽。

华山屈膝猛然踹了出去，武当被踹得措手不及，二人瞬间拉开一段距离，武当捂着肚子邹起了眉头。

华山脚尖挑起落地的剑，带到手中，隔着剑鞘指向他，却见他白了面色弓起了腰，心下惊道刚刚那一脚反应太大了，别是踢出了什么内伤，当下慌了神上前扶住武当，“怎么了？伤到了吗？”

“师兄……踹的还真狠。”

华山叹了口气，像小时候那般敲了他一下头，责怪道，“叛离师门轻薄同门，碰到我这算是轻的，碰到其他人，打不死你，看你下次还敢！坐好，我看看。”

华山将武当按到长廊上，解开腰封与相较于华山颇为繁杂的道袍，武当那健硕的腹肌便露了出来，优美的曲线带着令人遐想的弧度藏在裤子里，干净漂亮。

华山面色一沉。

“你玩我……啊！！”

华山被武当猛然压到地上，手中剑冷不防又脱手了，华山去捞，武当眼疾手快给打飞了。

“你小子真以为自己打的过我？”

华山看着压在自己身上的人，眼神微沉道。

“我怎么可能打的过师兄……”武当笑道，“就算长大了，也不会打的过。”

“那你还不给我滚下去？”华山怒道，“真当自己是发情的狗吗？”

武当盯着他因为气虚不稳开开合合的薄唇，里面呼出的热气喷薄在他脸上，他便陷在这温度间轻嗅了起来。

华山便听到他嗓子里隐约有些声音，然后出口一声——

——“汪”。

华山：“？？？”

华山觉得两个人都需要冷静一下理清这件事情，抬手劈向武当后颈，却没想到，力道竟然没用够？

他拿捏好力道，不想伤人太狠，却没想到力道不够？

他忽然想到刚刚武当趁乱塞他嘴里的东西了。

再想劈第二次已经不可能了，武当的手迅速解开他的腰封，又一次伸了进去。

这一次，没有隔着衣服，微凉的指尖直接碰触温热的皮肤带来一阵不可抑制的颤抖。

“师兄那么敏感？”

武当明知故问道。

“卧槽你大爷！你……刚给我吃的什么？”

身体敏感的有些过头，华山被萧居棠补习过一些东西，自然知道现在是个什么情况，却还是难以置信的问了出来。

武当敷在他耳边，吹气道，“这药是从师兄房间里找到的啊。”

“……？！”

当时萧居棠给他这药时，倒是说了不少其中的妙处，说得华山面红耳赤赶紧丢了，却没想到回到华山后在自己口袋里发现了它，定是萧居棠不知道什么时候塞回来的，当时华山拿着它丢也不是放也不是，便藏到了柜子里。

华山被那股热气激到一颤，惊到无言，心下立马明白过来是萧居棠那个衣冠禽兽的熊孩子把自己卖了，当下在心里劈头盖脸骂到了他祖宗十八代，顺便诅咒到他祖孙十八代。

远在武当洋洋得意自己又促成了一段良缘的萧居棠莫名觉得背后一凉，猛然打了个喷嚏，又去加了件衣服。

不过这咒骂也就一瞬间的事情，武当瞅准时机啃上了此刻毫无防御的唇齿，逼出华山喉间一阵低呜的反抗，手上更是奋力推着，武当将华山双手钳制于头顶，用华山衣服后面的飘带打了个结实的结。

华山气喘吁吁道，“你可是……有对象的……唔啊——！！！”

武当单手按住他捆在一起的双臂，一手伸他衣服里揉弄里面的凸起，圆润的指甲带着常年握剑的薄茧在常年捂在衣服里的茱萸上恶意剐蹭，引起身下人一阵明显的战栗，惊呼脱口而出，断了正在说的那句话。

华山颤抖着声线让他停手，只是这声音低哑中带着无助，倒是让身上的那只手更加重了力道。

“我明明想温柔对师兄来着，为什么非得让我用强的呢？”武当看向他明显泛着不正常红晕的面颊，低语在他耳边宛如恶魔般谆谆诱导，“师兄，药效已经起来了，现在停手你会很难受的。”

确实如他所说，华山体内开始有股燥热升腾，一开始只是手脚渐渐软了起来，如今却如烈火燎原，灼热顺着小腹沿着脊柱烧遍全身，浑身的皮肤都泛着淡淡的红色。

“呃……唔……”

华山喉间溢出些许难耐又压抑的呻吟声，武当一松手，华山便如硬被拉直的弹簧一般弓了回去，双手因为被捆住只能蜷在胸前，双腿尽量并拢摩挲，靠着腿间布料那少的可怜的摩擦舒缓着要命的欲火。

这欲火起来的太猛，不同于男性的正常生理反应，华山只觉得下体的反应异常奇怪。

却死咬着牙不肯出声，将一声声难捱的呻吟系数咬碎，呜咽不清地吞下。

武当将蜷成虾米的华山抱起来，往里面走去，剑气破开紧闭废弃的屋子。

武当的衣料顺滑带着微凉，华山在浑身灼热中本能地蹭上他的胸口，身后隔着衣衫抱着他的手似乎带着穿透性的力量，自接触的地方蔓延出酥酥麻意。

只是那点凉意完全是饮鸩止渴，他浑身都不安分地动了起来。

因为方才的挣扎而凌乱的发丝粘到了额前，潮红的面色下喷洒着灼热的呼吸，小棠这药确实烈而猛，这点倒是没骗他。

都这个时候了，华山脑子里竟然飘过这个想法。

视线模糊脑子也不清楚了的他，自然看不清武当眼中愈来愈危险的欲火，只觉得自己被放了下来，那片微凉的触感就要远去，他下意识地抓住那块衣襟。

“别走……”

那声低吟软糯带着湿意，下一刻他便如愿以偿地得到了更多的凉意。

武当等不及收拾废弃的床铺，便和衣滚到了一旁的干草堆里，反正经历了整个严寒的洗礼，蚊虫还未复苏，将华山本就被搞得松垮的衣服扒了个彻底。

含着凉意的空气接触到皮肤的瞬间，华山哆嗦了一下，武当迫不及待地咬上一边已然挺立的茱萸，双手托住身下人劲瘦的腰身，头上便忽然传来这人再也压抑不住的惊喘与呻吟。

双手下移，揉过白圆的臀肉，指尖点上那微湿的穴口时，华山口中泛起了一阵低呜之声。

仿佛未足月的奶猫对未知事物的恐惧那般，伸出软软的指甲奋力抵抗。

武当顺着裸露的锁骨曲线沿着脖颈亲吻至下颚，被捆住的双手正好将他圈住，搂在他脖子上，武当咬了口那已经无力反抗他的唇，毫无阻碍地入侵了进去，滚烫的舌头横扫过口内敏感之地，不断向喉咙深处探寻，将那声低呜研磨成细碎粉末，洒在心间，化为含不住的津液，顺着嘴角蜿蜒而下，划过泛着粉色的颈部曲线，滴落至脑后。

另一只手抚上华山早已挺立的前端，指腹揉过零口时，华山口中忽然就要惊叫出声，却因为武当激烈的吻碎得七零八落。

柱身上不断流淌过晶莹的液体，顺着柱体滑到后穴，武当用沾满了粘滑液体的手揉开后面紧致的入口，然后直直捅了进去。

“唔啊——”

武当松了口，惊呼声便清晰了起来，他一路吻到华山耳垂处，往里面轻轻呵气道，“师兄……想要吗？”

他明显觉得吮吸自己手指的穴口猛然一紧，手指舒爽得发麻，他甚至想立刻马上换上自己那隐忍了多时的欲望，却还是耐着性子慢慢增加手指的数量，哑着嗓子在华山耳畔沉吟着“师兄”二字。

“唔呃……”

华山压抑的喘息里带着隐约的哭腔，情热灼烧到四肢百骸，思考的能力在极速流失，浑浑噩噩间，视野朦胧，他吐出几个破碎的字眼。

武当细细听去，发现竟真是自己的名字。

“师兄你……”

武当愣了一下，再也忍不住了，手指抽出来掐住那白嫩的腿根，憋成紫红色的柱身插入股缝，在些许红肿的穴口摩了下，便一鼓作气塞到底。

他咬牙切齿道出后半句，“……口嫌体正直啊！”

“啊——！！！”

忽然从内部撕裂般的痛楚让华山惨叫出声，唤回武当些许神志，武当手上没控制住力道，在白净的腿根处留下一道道青紫的指痕，才控制住自己从那媚肉绞紧几乎爆裂的快感中分出一点理智，拼命忍下了疯狂肏动的念头。

那难以忍受的痛楚将满面红潮的华山逼出满目水光，堆在眼中，浑身疼得发颤，被捆绑住的双手无力地抓住旁边的枯草，喘息带着哭腔。

“不……不要……呜——疼……”

武当从来没见过他喊得这般委屈与害怕，当下慌了神，俯下身抱住他。

“师兄？师兄！对不起，对不起，我……我不是故意的，我我我我错了我不做了，我给你弄出来咱们就回去。”

他正要退出去，忽然半挂在身上的衣物被人拽住，原本近在咫尺在他身下快要哭出来的人，此刻宛若发泄一般，狠狠咬上他的唇，却因为情欲软绵绵没了力气。

察觉到那唇齿上的力道，武当瞬间瞪大了眼睛，心知是药物的作用已经达到最大效力了，紧涩的后穴间也开始慢慢有了什么湿滑之物。

华山在他怀里虽然依旧浑身因为疼痛而颤抖不止，却不知为何动起了腰。

这一动可不得了，媚肉变换着角度吮吸起那粗长的柱身，剧烈的快感顺着脊椎骨噼里啪啦炸开在武当脑里，武当一个没忍住顺势动了一下，便听到身下人嘴中流出一阵呻吟。

后穴内湿热紧致，武当重新将人按到地上，毫不留情地顶开层层绞紧谄媚的肠壁，剧烈的冲撞下，声声软糯的喘息毫无意识地从水光淋漓的唇边溢出，愈发激起了潜藏在体内的兽性。

“呃啊——！！！”

忽然，华山猛然拔高了音调，上扬的尾音毫无阻碍地冲出，甜腻地令人发指。

武当心领神会，缓缓抽出些许，再次从那个角度重重撞了进去。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

白浊猛然爆出，前端竟然在未经抚慰之下射了精，华山本就模糊的视野此刻全是白光乍现，宛若一条离了海的鱼般猛然绷起浑身肌肉，双腿紧缠上武当还挂着道袍的腰，武当被他猛然一夹闷哼出声，一个没忍住滑出了些许精液，混合着从交合处慢慢溢出的肠液，滴到草堆之下的地面上。

他猛然将华山翻了个身，痉挛着收缩的肠道被那毫无减小的尺寸旋转着再次破开，高潮之后敏感不已的华山又被逼出一阵甜腻地呻吟，泛红的眼角终是堆不住流连在眼眶内的水色，顺着潮红的面颊滚落。

“师兄……”

武当带着他侧卧在地，就着翻过来后入的姿势，从背后拥着还沉溺在高潮余韵中的华山，咬上圆润的耳垂，低语道，“……舒服吗？”

华山胸口大起大伏，仿佛缺氧已久，双腿间因为没了武当，更加用力地并拢了起来，仿佛还想继续摩擦刚刚舒爽过的前端，脑袋却已然无力地歪斜到地上，被咬肿的薄唇开开合合，潮红的面色带起平时凌然的眼角，竟有说不出的妖媚。

“呵……”武当轻笑一声，眼中带着无尽宠溺与满足，“……都没劲了还想要吗？”

他一手按住华山的胯，一手从华山腋下揽住，不让他弓成一个虾米，整个后背贴在滚烫的胸膛上，心脏剧烈跳动的声音回荡在耳畔，胯上的那只手滑到腿间，握住刚刚宣泄过软趴趴的小东西，轻轻揉弄了起来。

“唔呃啊………哈……不…不行……”

欲火在浑身剧烈燃烧，并未因刚刚的高潮而退去丝毫，灼热的体温消耗着大量的体力，让华山在极乐与疲累中不断徘徊，本能地需求兽性，体能却难以维持，于是常年在刀口求生的本能让他又维持着最后的自卫。

“师兄，你可真是口嫌体直，嘴里喊着不行，腿却不老实。”

武当用力在里面撞了一下，华山后穴猛然又收缩了起来，仿佛在极力挽留那微微退却的阳物。

“……真特么体直！”

武当翻了个身将他压在身下，阳物退出大半，又将腰抬高了些许，鬼头在入口处研磨了一会儿，又猛然撞入了最深处。

被捆住的双手在身下难以伸直，恰好将华山的头与地面撑开些许距离，然而习武之人腰身柔韧，乳首便好巧不巧碰到了草垛，随着身后的撞击，一下下摩擦着带着毛刺的枯草，身体仿佛过了电一般，浓烈的快感从乳首与后穴侵染全身每一个毛孔，缓缓站起的前端有一下没一下地碰到草垛，龟头被轻轻摩擦的感觉更让人有种发疯的感觉。

前端迟迟得不到想要的抚慰，华山手又无法从打结的衣带间抽出来，后穴便更加用力地收缩了起来，堆积在甬道里的润滑液体被挤了出来，又被武当狠狠拍了回去，碾过里面此刻敏感地不像话的软肉，柱体将蜂拥而至的内壁一次又一次破开，钉入最深处，强烈地宣誓着主权，透明的液体在交合处被搅和地发出“噗嗤”声，混合着一声高昂过一声不再压抑的叫喊与喘息，在寂静的庭院里异常清晰。

武当没有刻意去堵华山的前端，于是再又一阵疯狂的抽插后，后穴一阵剧烈地痉挛，肠道剧烈收缩，几乎将嵌在体内的阳物每条静脉都描绘出来，武当被挤得一阵头皮发麻，交代在了里面。

武当依依不舍地退了出去，将已然瘫软了的华山翻过来抱住，之前的潮红非但没退去，反而因为刚刚的操弄愈发红艳了起来，华山脸上不知是汗水泪水还是口水，总之淫靡不堪地挂在脸上，和身下腿根之处有的一拼。

武当解开了他手上的衣带，将早就掉落的外袍披在华山身上，以防夜风将他吹出风寒，华山无力地伏在他胸膛之上，二人均是气喘吁吁，武当伸手抚上他还红热的面颊，轻轻拭去上面的水滴，将他往上托了托，便感受到那人灼热的呼吸喷打在颈窝处的感觉，瞬间安心了许多。

不过这呼吸却不太安稳，似是还未从浪潮中浮起，武当有些担心是不是自己做过头了，试探性地开口。

“师兄？”

“师兄？”

华山隐隐听到有人在不断的唤他，那声音仿佛来自遥远岁月的华山风雪之间。

“师兄？我们回华山好不好？”

——回去，老子把你上到下不了床！

迷糊间他想到这个声音的主人叛离山门，发狠想道。

“师兄？我去找云梦师姐，是向她请教事情，你别生我气好不好？”

——你小子不学好就知道撩妹，困死了别吵了。

“师兄？……唔？！”

药性作用下，被肏到几乎魂离的华山被他这聒噪闹烦了，抓起凌乱的衣领胡乱吻了上去，却因浑身绵软很快失了力气，头一歪又倒了回去。

武当在耳边清晰地听到一阵含糊的气音。

“闭嘴。”


End file.
